Legs
| ||Basic Goth Skirt (Girls)||1||Layers and layers of ruffles and lace disguise the fierce fighter wearing them! Only girl.||0||0||41||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||220||55 |- | ||Basic Rocker Pants||1||Leather pants are more rugged than regular trousers. Dry clean only!||0||0||41||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||220||55 |- | ||Basic Toaster Shorts (Girls)||1||Girls short has contrast cuff and geometric detail. A classic design with uncompromising style. Only girl.||0||0||41||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||220||55 |- | ||Alpha Blacklight Pants||2||Dark with subtle glow, these pants are built for the stealthy soldier.||0||0||51||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||236||59 |- | ||Comforter Trouser (Boys)||2||Boys pillow trouser for those with casual style that can still take care of business. Only boy.||0||0||46||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||231||58 |- | ||Ellipse Pants (Boys)||2||Loose fitting pants with curved detailing for smooth escapes. Only boy.||0||0||46||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||231||58 |- | ||Improved Comforter Trouser (Boys)||3||Boys pillow trouser for those with casual style that can still take care of business. Only boy.||0||0||51||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||242||61 |- | ||Improved Ellipse Pants (Boys)||3||Loose fitting pants with curved detailing for smooth escapes. Only boy.||0||0||51||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||242||61 |- | ||Ouvet Trouser (Boys)||4||Boys pillow trouser for those with casual style that can still take care of business. Only boy.||0||0||56||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||254||64 |- | ||Piped Pants (Boys)||4||Straight legs with piping at pockets and below knee. Run, jump, and fight in comfort. Only boy.||0||0||61||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||260||65 |- | ||Superior Ellipse Pants (Boys)||4||Loose fitting pants with curved detailing for smooth escapes. Only boy.||0||0||56||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||254||64 |- | ||Beta Blacklight Pants||5||Dark with subtle glow, these pants are built for the stealthy soldier.||0||0||66||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||273||68 |- | ||Dodgeball Exo-Pants||5||Dexter's dodgeball exoskeleton has been translated into this ready-to-wear armor.||0||0||75||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||284||71 |- | ||KNDefense Pants||5||Staraight-leg pants with knee and shin armor, suitable for "soopuh" secret missions.||0||0||75||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||284||71 |- | ||Morbucks Legs||5||Special-edition gold armor leggings for battling monsters and proving you can be a PPG!||0||0||75||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||284||71 |- | ||Proton Pants||5||These pants won't inhibit you from moving at the speed of subatomic particles.||0||0||70||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||280||70 |- | ||Urban Ranger Pants||5||Trousers to wear with or without your Urban Ranger shirt.||0||0||75||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||284||72 |- | ||Engineer Pants (Boys)||7||Straight legs with piping at pockets and below knee. Run, jump, and fight in comfort. Only boy.||0||0||76||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||301||75 |- | ||Gamma Blacklight Pants||8||Dark with subtle glow, these pants are built for the stealthy soldier.||0||0||81||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||316||79 |- | ||Subatomic Pants||8||These pants won't inhibit you from moving at the speed of subatomic particles.||0||0||85||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||324||81 |- | ||Tundra Pants||8||The perfect choice for combat on a cold day. Don't forget to bring a sweater!||0||0||85||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||324||81 |- | ||Battle Ready Legs||9||Your teen ninja armor is nearly complete with these Battle Ready pants.||0||0||95||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||346||87 |- | ||Black Knight Pants||9||The Black Knight wouldn't be caught without his pants, will you?||0||0||95||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||346||87 |- | ||Blossom Dynamo Legs||9||Protect Townsville and the rest of the universe in these red armored leggings.||0||0||95||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||346||87 |- | ||Galactic Enforcer Legs||9||Ben once fought with the Galactic Enforcers, and now you can too, with these pants!||0||0||95||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||346||87 |- | ||Underfist Pants||9||Wearing pants like these, you're sure to impress Irwin, yo.||0||0||90||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||340||85 |- | ||Utility Pants (Boys)||10||Straight legs with piping at pockets and below knee. Run, jump, and fight in comfort. Only boy.||0||0||91||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||348||87 |- | ||Atomic Pants||11||These pants won't inhibit you from moving at the speed of subatomic particles.||0||0||100||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||375||94 |- | ||Delta Blacklight Pants||11||Dark with subtle glow, these pants are built for the stealthy soldier.||0||0||96||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||366||92 |- | ||Freezer Pants||11||The perfect choice for combat on a cold day. Don't forget to bring a sweater!||0||0||100||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||375||94 |- | ||Parallel Circuit Pants||12||Inspired by computer circuitry, these pants are where high tech and high style collide.||0||0||105||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||394||99 |- | ||Sentinel Pants||12||Unique quilted cuffs make these pants an instant classic and provide cushioning to knees.||0||0||101||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||384||96 |- | ||Journeyman Pants (Boys)||13||Straight legs with piping at pockets and below knee. Run, jump, and fight in comfort. Only boy.||0||0||106||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||403||101 |- | ||Zak Skate Shorts||13||Look relaxed whether walking with your Komodo Dragon or fending off alien invaders.||0||0||110||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||413||103 |- | ||Goth Skirt (Girls)||14||Layers and layers of ruffles and lace disguise the fierce fighter wearing them! Only girl.||0||0||106||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||413||103 |- | ||Major Glory Pants||14||Stretchy materials adds comfort to your battle plan, and the fitted ankle slips into any boot.||0||0||115||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||434||109 |- | ||Omega Blacklight Pants||14||Dark with subtle glow, these pants are built for the stealthy soldier.||0||0||111||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||424||106 |- | ||Wetsuit Pants||14||Insulated dive leggings are not just trendy. They're great if you encounter water beasts!||0||0||111||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||424||106 |- | ||Bloo Skate Shorts||15||Bloo covers your butt, and the rest of your bottom, with these padded pants.||0||0||125||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||463||116 |- | ||Guardian Pants||15||Unique quilted cuffs make these pants an instant classic and provide cushioning to knees.||0||0||116||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||445||111 |- | ||Heatblast Legs||15||Ben's hottest alien form inspires these protective armor-plated pants.||0||0||125||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||463||116 |- | ||Improved Goth Skirt (Girls)||15||Layers and layers of ruffles and lace disguise the fierce fighter wearing them! Only girl.||0||0||111||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||434||109 |- | ||Kickflip Shorts||15||Extra padding provides added protection from nasty falls or Fuse's monsters.||0||0||120||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||455||114 |- | ||Mandark Flight Pants||15||Prepare for your next plan while wearing Mandark's comfortable trousers.||0||0||125||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||463||116 |- | ||Skeleton Pants||15||Complete your Grim Reaper ensemble with this spooky leg armor.||0||0||125||Legs||N/A||Ultra rare||Not tradable||463||116 |- | ||Admiral Pants||16||Dress the part of infantry leader in these ultra-tough pants designed for battle.||0||0||125||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||478||120 |- | ||Carpenter Pants (Boys)||16||Straight legs with piping at pockets and below knee. Run, jump, and fight in comfort. Only boy.||0||0||121||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||467||117 |- | ||Superior Goth Skirt (Girls)||16||Layers and layers of ruffles and lace disguise the fierce fighter wearing them! Only girl.||0||0||116||Legs||N/A||Common||Tradable||455||114 |- | ||Dark Avenger Pants||17||These pants have so many hidden pockets for your gear, you won't need a utility belt!||0||0||130||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||502||126 |- | ||Diver Pants||17||Insulated dive leggings are not just trendy. They're great if you encounter water beasts!||0||0||126||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||490||123 |- | ||Deer Tribal Leggings||18||Native American style blended with future tech to ensure you fight with flair.||0||0||131||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||515||129 |- | ||Motorcycle Pants||18||Stealthy comfort, reinforced at all stress points to protect you o your adventure||0||0||131||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||515||129 |- | ||Nosegrind Shorts||18||Extra padding provides added protection from nasty falls or Fuse's monsters.||0||0||135||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||527||132 |- | ||Watchdog Pants||18||Unique quilted cuffs make these pants an instant classic and provide cushioning to knees.||0||0||131||Legs||N/A||Uncommon||Tradable||515||129 |- | ||Commissioner Pants||19||Dress the part of infantry leader in these ultra-tough pants designed for battle.||0||0||140||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||553||138 |- | ||Mandark Racing Pants||19||Show your superior rubber-burning skill in these form-fitted racing trousers.||0||0||140||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||553||138 |} |- | ||Space Cop Pants||19||Fitted pantslet you take on enemies without fear of snagging anything.||0||0||140||Legs||N/A||Rare||Tradable||553||138 |}